Adepts of Aos
by Lash 2.0
Summary: 4 young adepts from the other side of the globe must go on their own adventure. Very good I must say... My best work ((but not the best around))
1. Default Chapter

Lash-I don't own Golden sun, otherwise I would be making an anime for  
it...Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo, the character Hiana belongs  
to Hiana and Mel belongs to wind-adept-mel and Jacques belongs to my little  
brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Far out at sea, on the other side of the world, lay an island called Aos.  
It was relatively small and was covered by different landscapes. Sparkling  
beaches surrounded the island and blue waves pounded its shores. The beach  
merged into green plains as it went to the center, then into lush forest. A  
large clearing was in the middle and a village was there.  
A small house stood in the edge of the village. A small boy was seated on  
one of the swinging benches. His name was Lash. He was 11 years old with  
long black hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless  
shirt and shorts. His shoes were sandy, as if he had been in the sand. He  
sat silently looking around the bustling neighborhood, barely noticing a  
two figures walking towards him.  
One of them was his younger brother, Jacques. Though he was Lash's younger  
brother, they looked nothing alike. Jacques was 8 years old, and had  
feathery blonde hair. His skin was paler then Lash's and his eyes were a  
deep purple. He wore a bright yellow shirt and blue shorts. He had a chibi-  
ish look to his face and his eyes glowed somewhat.  
Besides him walked Mel, running a hand through her fiery red hair. She was  
only a few months younger than Lash and she also had green eyes. She wore a  
green tank top and long pants that were an off red. She leaned over the  
porch's railing and smiled. "Morning Lashers." she said, grinning.  
Lash didn't answer, he just stared into space, ignoring Mel. Jacques  
climbed up onto the railing and put his chin on the edge. "Lash? What's  
wrong?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice. He was barely over the edge,  
when Lash's eyes snapped towards him. "Good morning Jacques, Mel..."he said,  
in a barely audible whisper.  
Mel cocked her head to one side. "Having those visions again?" she asked.  
Lash nodded in disbelief. He was a Saturn Adept, the element of light. He  
was prone to seeing things with a third eye. Jacques smiled. "Whadya see  
then Big Brother?" he asked. Lash shook his head. "You know I can't  
remember them after I see them. I only recall it when it actually happens."  
he said.  
Mel yawned. "Well this is boring! Let's go to the beach!" She suggested.  
Jacques hopped down from the railing as Lash walked down from the porch.  
"Sure, why not?" Lash said, brushing a way a few stray strands of hair.  
Jacques bounced to Lash's side. "Can I come to?" He pleaded.  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!"  
"Sure you can come!" Mel said, smiling. She took the little boys hand and  
pulled him in the direction of the forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three walked through the forest, casting a watchful eye for any  
monsters. The monster were not a threat much, but still. Suddenly, a large  
ape stood before them. It was bigger than what they were used to, but they  
had psyenergy on their side. Even weaponless, they weren't losing.  
Mel and Lash let Jacques go first. Jacques's short legs, flashed as he ran  
straight for the beast. "Circe!" he shouted. An aura of a faint greenish-  
blue emitted from him. He was enveloped in a dome of energy. He crashed  
into the ape, sending it flying backwards. Yeah... Uranus was a powerful  
element...  
Mel went next. Raising her arms she shouted "Rend!" she shouted. An aura of  
an odd magenta emitted from her. She ran at the ape and stopped a few feet  
away. Bringing her hands down as if attacking, a wave of psychic energy  
raced towards the ape. It now knew the full force of the Neptune's might.  
Lash aimed his palm at the ape's body on the ground. "Beam!" he shouted. A  
white glow emitted from him. A beam raced from his palm and crashed into  
the ape. It ran off leaving behind a pile of coins and a small vial.  
  
Mel clasped her hands together. "Well now! That wasn't very hard!" she  
said. Jacques smiled a broad grin. "Did you see that you guys? When I used  
my Circe attack" he shouted excitedly. Lash nodded. "Good move, too. Wish I  
could've used it."  
They made there way to the beach. Lash sat on one of the rocks jetting from  
the shore. Mel and Jacques set off to make a sandcastle. Then that familiar  
feeling hit Lash again. "Guys?!" he shouted, his eyes going blank. "It's  
happening." Mel and Jacques abandoned their castle and raced over.  
"She's coming from...there" Lash said in a daze, pointing to the water. Mel  
raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a thing-" She got no further as a flash of  
darkness came from the clouds. For a moment, everything was dark and then-  
  
A small figure was floating on the waves. It was a girl with long brown  
hair and pale skin. She was unconscious, and seemed to float only a bit on  
the water's surface. She wore a deep black robe, the sleeves floating  
around the arms. Slowly she began to descend and the water rose, engulfing  
her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mel gasped, her hand rising to her lips. Jacques was in hysterics. "We have  
to do something Lash!" he said. Lash stood there for a second in a trance.  
Then shaking his head, he turned to Mel and Jacques. "We need to get help  
or something..."  
Mel shook her head. "There's no time! We need to go get her!" She grabbed  
Lash's arm and pulled him to the edge. "Stay on shore, Jacques!" Lash  
managed to say, before Mel pushed him into the water. Then, with a look at  
the girl's sinking figure, she dove after him.  
The two forced their heads over the water. "Where is she?" Mel shouted over  
the roar of the waves. Lash shook his head and began paddling in the  
general directions. Mel hesitated then followed.  
~~~~~~~~  
The girl's eye opened briefly. She saw that she was underwater... She felt  
her lungs crushing, in need of oxygen. She flailed her arms and legs, her  
shoes scraping the floor. She couldn't be too far from shore right? She  
pushed her way with the tide, the sand sloping upwards. Just when she was  
about to reach air, she felt dizziness consume her. Her eyelids fluttered  
shut.  
She fainted. She sank again, hitting the sand with a thud. She felt it, but  
it was like it was far away. Then she vaguely felt a pair of thin arms wrap  
around her shoulders and pull her. The person was slow and her weight was  
probably a lot to them...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
That's it for today, review please.... 


	2. chpt 2

_Lash- another chapter of the prologue. I hope people like it..._

* * *

Mel kicked her legs, propelling herself through the water. Lash floated for a moment looking around. The girl was nowhere to be seen. She had gone under the water and they haven't seen here since.  
  
"Hey Mel?!" Lash shouted, spitting out the salty water. "Any idea where she is?" Mel squinted as sea water splashed into them. "I can't see her...Maybe we should head back..." Lash looked back once more, then followed her to shore.  
  
Jacques pulled the girl out of the water, leaving a steady trail in the wet sand. He was soaking wet and kneeled at her side. "Hello? Miss?" he asked, poking her. Remembering something his father once said, he put one hand behind the other and pressed them against her stomach. "1...2...3!" he counted and pushed.  
  
The girl began coughing as water sputtered out of her mouth. When all the water had been purged, she sat up, coughing ceaselessly. By then Lash and Mel have gotten out of the water and were standing on either side of Jacques. The girl looked up at them with large brown eyes.  
  
Mel was the first to speak. "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling besides Jacques. The girl nodded, her hand on her chest. She gasped, her chest rising up and down. "Thank you for helping me....err?" she said, waiting for a name.  
  
"I'm Mel" Mel said, smiling. Jacques grinned. "My names Jacques!" he said. "I'm Lash..." Lash said, still standing.  
  
The girl did not seem abashed and smiled. "I am Art" she said. "It's nice to meet you." She got up and brushed the hem of her robes. Mel, Jacques and Lash looked at each other, puzzled. Mel was the first to speak. "Sorry if I sound rude, but...Where are you from?" she asked.  
  
Art frowned, puzzled. "Where am I from? I honestly don't know... I can't remember a thing." She said. "Well...how did you get her then?" Lash said "You just skyrocketed from the air and into the sea..." Mel shook her head. "I suppose we should take you to the village, huh?"  
  
Art blinked. "You live here?" she asked. The three nodded. "Come on" Lash said, leading the way into the woods. Mel moved to Art's other side. "You should be careful, there monsters here. If one attacks hide and we'll take care of it." She said. Art walked on, following Lash. "Shouldn't I help you?" she said. Mel blinked and was about to sat something, when something shot out of the bushes before them.  
  
It was a giant scorpion. Its tail was tipped with a great point, and a green fluid was secreting from it. It's was incredibly large. It was the Carbora, a scorpion that lived on the island. It stayed to the woods, and hardly attacked the adepts. This time however, it saw the 4 and decided to take a chance with these small children.  
  
It scuttled towards Jacques first. "Circe!" He shouted, the dome of energy enveloping him again. The Carbora's tail lashed against the dome, sending sparks everywhere. Mel dashed toward the creature again. "Rend!" she shouted, sending a way of psyenergy at it. The scorpion blocked the wave and let Jacques alone, dashing towards the other 3.  
  
"Beam!" Lash shouted. The light shot out of his palm and crashed into the beast. The Carbora stopped for a moment, then scuttled towards them again. Art pushed her way in front of Lash, Mel and Jacques.  
  
She braced herself and aimed her palm at it. "Ray!" she shouted. Instead of a wave of light crashed forwards, a black beam shot at the beast. It brushed the attack off and dashed toward them again.  
  
Jacques cleared his head. "Shard!" he shouted. A disk flew at the Carbora, shattering into a few pieces. The shard crashed into it, sending it falling onto the ground. Mel then stepped up. "Mobole!" she shouted. The ground around the Carbora began to shake. Suddenly the earth rose over a wave of psyenergy. Mel let it fall, and the Carbora crashed onto the ground.  
  
The Carbora struggled to get up. Then it dashed towards Jacques, its tail lunged forward and pierced the boy's arms. The tail began pumping, sending poison into the boy's bloodstream. "Jacques!" Lash shouted. Mel dashed at the beast again, shouting "Rend!". Her wave forced the Carbora off of Jacques, but not before it slashed at Mel with a pincer.  
  
Lash raised his hand into the air. "Shine!" he shouted. A ball of light formed over his palms. It grew to a small size glowing and shining. Art stepped next to him and raised her arm in the air. "Dim!" she shouted. An orb of equal size and mass rose above her but it was made of pure darkness. The two brought their arms down and the orbs crashed towards the Carbora. It turned different colors for a moment, before disappearing.  
  
The four stood there shocked. Mel had grabbed Jacques by the shoulders, lifting him off the ground. Lash and Art were still standing before it, their hands still aimed where the Carbora was just a few moments ago. It was only Jacques's moan that brought everyone back to the present.  
  
"I think he's poisoned..." Mel said sadly. Lash rushed over and pulled the sleeve of Jacques shirt up. The arm was pierced and the veins could be seen through the skin. They were green. Art slowly walked up to Mel and Lash. "I think I can help..." she said. She kneeled before Jacques and pressed her hand against his arm. "Sluice" she said silently. A thin wave of black emitted from her hand and washed over the arm. Suddenly, the wound was spitting out green fluids. Already the veins were filling with fresh red blood.  
  
Jacques eye fluttered open. He pulled from Mel's grip and sat up. "Did we beat it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Mel nodded. Lash turned to Art. "I had no idea you were an adept too...." He said.  
  
Art blinked. "An adept? I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not an adept... I don't even know what that is." Mel shook her head. "You MUST be an Adept!" she said "Only an adept can use psyenergy.

* * *

_Lash-Why won't anyone review_? 


End file.
